My Winter
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata merayakan natalnya  For DMAC  Happy Birthday Hinata-chan


For DMAC (Daylight Midnight Alliance Challenge 2011-2012)

By Sabaku no Uzumaki

Pair : SasuHina

Tema : Winter

Warning : Typo(s) POV sering berganti

* * *

><p>.<p>

Musim dingin di bulan Desember. Selalu Saja penuh salju yang tak pernah usai berjatuhan dari langit. Matahari pun telah kembali ke peraduannya membuat langit terlihat gelap dengan bintang yang bertaburan. Dan semakin bertambah indah dengan pohon-pohon natal berjajar di sepanjang jalan.

Lagu-lagu natal pun terdengar dimana-mana. Suasana natal telah terasa walaupun natal masih 2 hari lagi. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan tas belanja yang banyak. Tak sedikit juga yang memilih menikmati malam dengan duduk di sebuah café bersama sang kekasih.

Salah satunya adalah gadis bermata lavender yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah café. Berbeda dengan yang lain – yang duduk bersama kekasih atau keluarga – Gadis ini duduk sendiri seperti menunggu seseorang. – Terlihat dari 2 minuman hangat di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat _hime_," ucap pemuda itu kepada gadis bermata lavender yang ternyata kekasihnya.

Gadis itu menoleh – terlihat wajahnya memerah ketika melihat kekasihnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipandanginya itu langsung duduk di kursi sebelah gadis itu.

"T-tak apa Sasuke-kun. A-aku baru saja tiba, ini jus tomat untuk Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda itu mengambil gelas yang diberikan gadis itu. Dan tersenyum sangat tipis, hingga kau hanya bisa melihatnya dengan kaca pembesar.

"Arigato, Hinata-_hime_."

Ternyata gadis itu bernama Hinata.

Terlihat mereka mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya sang gadis yang terus berbicara dan pemuda di sampingnya hanya merespon sesekali.

.

.

"Hai Sasuke…"

Seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ menghampiri mereka. Sasuke menoleh memandang gadis yang baru saja menyerukan namanya. Perempuan itu sahabatnya sekaligus mantan fans nya sewaktu SMA.

.

**Hinata POV**

"Sasuke, apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura merindukan Sasuke… ada perasaan aneh menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku… cemburukah? Ah, tidak mungkin Sakura hanya teman lama Sasuke, dia juga sahabatku dari SMA.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu Sasuke," Sakura pun memandang gadis di sebelah lawan bicaranya. "Wah Hinata kau terlihat semakin cantik. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

Aku menoleh, melihat wanita cantik di depanku. Sakura terlihat begitu cantik dan dewasa. Tak salah sewaktu SMA Sakura menjadi primadonanya.

"Arigato Sakura-san, kau juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan jaket bulu itu."

"Oh, ini pemberian Naruto-kun. Hinata aku pinjam Sasuke sebentar ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Mereka mulai mengobrol, membicarakan masa-masa SMA hingga masalah kedokteran yang tak aku mengerti. Hanya sebentar kemudian Sakura pamit entah kemana.

"Sa-sasuke-kun bisakah kau menemaniku membeli hadiah natal untuk Hanabi?" ucapku ketika melihat Sakura telah pergi.

"Hn," setahun lebih berpacaran dengan Sasuke membuatku mengerti arti kata 'hn' nya itu.

.

Hangat, itu yang kurasakan ketika Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Walaupun sudah sering kami berpegangan tangan seperti ini. Tapi rasanya tetap sama seperti pertama kali.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah stand kecil dipinggir jalan. Aku ingin membeli parfum untuk Hanabi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ini harum?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan pergelangan tangan yang telah kusemprotkan parfum pada Sasuke.

"Hn, lumayan."

Aku pun meminta kepada penjaga stan untuk membungkusnya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk Neji-nii juga. Bolehkah?"

"Boleh, _hime._ Tapi aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu."

Sasuke mengajakku – lebih tepatnya menarik – ke sebuah photo box.

"U-untuk apa kita ke sini Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin memiliki foto denganmu sebelum natal _hime._"

Itulah Sasuke, pemuda dingin ini selalu penuh kejutan. Hanya di depanku seorang Sasuke bisa menjadi begitu OOC. Dan kami pun memasuki photo box itu.

.

.

'Cup'

Sasuke mencium pipiku dan membuat wajahku merona. Dan…

'Jepret'

Momen itupun langsung diabadikan di dalam sebuah foto.

"Kau tau Hinata, kau itu sangat cantik _hime_. Apalagi ketika kau merona."

Wajahku semakin memerah. Dan sekali lagi…

'Jepret'

Dia menggodaku lagi.

'Cup'

Aku mencium pipinya. Terlihat pipi Sasuke sedikit merona. Dan…

'Jepret'

Aku membalas perlakuannya tadi.

"Ki-kita seri Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak semudah itu _hime_."

Dan… 'Cup' kali ini dia menciumku di bibir. Kurasakan bibirnya menciumku dengan lembut.

'Jepret' itu untuk foto kami yang terakhir.

"Sangat manis _hime," _ucapnya setelah mengakhiri ciuman kami. Aku hanya menunduk, wajahku terasa panas dan memerah.

"Kalau wajahmu seperti itu, aku malah ingin memakanmu _hime_. Kau sudah seperti tomat."

Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung menarikku keluar mengambil hasil foto kami.

.

**Normal POV**

**.**

Terlihat sepasang kekasih keluar dari sebuah photo box dengan wajah sang gadis yang telah semerah tomat.

"Ini hadiah untukmu _hime_," ucap pemuda itu memberikan hasil photo yang baru saja mereka buat kepada gadisnya. Dan sang gadis hanya tersenyum dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah.

Kedua sejoli itu kembali berjalan melewati salju yang menumpuk sambil bergandengan tangan seakan berusaha berbagi kehangatan di tengah salju yang dingin.

Hinata menarik Sasuke menuju sebuah stand lain di pinggiir jalan, kali ini stand yang menjual pakaian natal.

"Sasuke-kun syal ini cocok untukmu," ucap Hinata sambil memakaikan syal ke leher kekasihnya. Dan sang pemuda malah memakaikannya topi rajutan berwarna lavender padanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis _hime,_" ucap Sasuke memuji kekasihnya.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi Sasuke," seorang gadis berambut pink tadi menghampiri dua sejoli itu.

"Kau mau membeli apa Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata pada gadis bermata emerald di depannya.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menoleh dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku mau membeli hadiah natal untuk Naruto-kun. Sasuke syal yang kau pakai bagus sekali. Bolehkah itu untukku?"

"Hn," pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu memakai kan syal yang tadi dipakaikan kekasihnya kepada Sakura. Ia tak memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sendu. Seperti cemburu.

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

Sakura menghampiriku meminta syal yang dipakaikan Hinata tadi. Syal berwarna orange ini memang lebih cocok dipakai Dobe kekasih Sakura.

Aku pun memakaikan Sakura syal tersebut, dan kemudian kami mengobrol tentang perayaan natal tahun ini. Sakura mengundangku dan Hinata untuk datang ke acara natal di rumah Namikaze. Acara natal sekaligus pertunangan Sakura dan Naruto.

Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika kami sudah selesai berbicara. Kulihat Hinata sudah berjalan menjauh, memperhatikan sebuah gaun berwarna lavender di sebuah butik tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Gaun polos dengan model sederhana yang akan sangat cantik jika dikenakan oleh bidadari seperti Hinata.

Dia hanya melihat dengan wajah murung, akupun menghampiri gadisku itu. Kulihat harga yang tertera di gaun tersebut. Harga yang sangat mahal untuk gadis sederhana seperti Hinata.

"Ada apa _Hime?_"

"Ah, tak apa Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan Sakura?"

"Hn, dia mengundang kita untuk datang ke acara pertunangannya dengan Dobe saat natal. Bagaimana dengan kado untuk Neji?"

"Ini, aku sudah membelikan Nii-san sarung tangan."

Hinata memperlihatkan sarung tangan hitam dengan bangga kepadaku. Sarung tangan bulu yang kurasa cukup hangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang? Malam semakin dingin _hime_."

Gadisku itu hanya mengangguk. Kugenggam tangannya dan kami berjalan pulang menembus pekatnya malam sebelum salju semakin membekukan kami.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah membaca sebuah buku yang bisa dikatakan sangat tebal di pinggir jendela sambil memandangi salju turun. Tak lama gadis itu menutup bukunya dan memandangi sebuah photo dengan kekasihnya. Gadis itu merona ketika memandangi photo tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam gadis itu.

.

**Hinata POV**

.

Aku merasakan panas dipipiku ketika melihat photo yang baru saja diambil dua hari yang lalu. Photo kami berciuman.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, hari ini aku berjanji ke pesta pertunangan Sakura dan Naruto bersama Sasuke. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatku kembali merona.

"Nee-chan…" Hanabi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku. Cepat-cepat kusembunyikan foto itu.

"A-ada apa Hanabi?"

"Ada hadiah dari Sasuke-nii." Hanabi memperlihatkan sebuah box lavender besar yang ada ditangannya.

Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah box lavender hadiah natal Sasuke. Box besar yang sangat cantik. Kuambil box tersebut dari tangan Hanabi.

"Arigato, Hanabi."

Adik kecilku itu pun langsung keluar setelah box itu kuambil. Kutaruh box itu di pinggir tempat tidur. Dan kubuka perlahan tutup box tersebut. Terlihat sebuah gaun lavender dengan potongan sederhana di dalamnya. Sasuke mengetahuinya, gaun yang kemarin begitu kuinginkan, namun uangku tidak cukup untuk membelinya.

Kutaruh gaun itu perlahan di atas tempat tidurku dan kuambil kartu ucapan yang terselip di dasar box tersebut. Kubuka perlahan seakan takut kartu itu rusak.

"**You are my Christmas wish.**

**Meet me outside**

**-Uchiha Sasuke-"**

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Untaian kata sederhana yang begitu romantis untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pun segera bersiap-siap, tak ingin Sasuke menunggu lama.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Terlihat seorang gadis bermata lavender menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Dengan gaun lavender yang berwarna lebih tua dari matanya dan jaket bulu hitam dengan bulu berwarna lavender yang melapisinya. Tak lupa wedges lavender muda membikai kaki seputih porselinnya dan jepit berbentuk mahkota di rambutnya menambah kecantikannya. Make-up tipis yang melapisi wajah porselin gadis itu semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya. Hinata terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

Di depannya tengah menunggu kekasihnya. Sasuke kekasih gadis itu tersenyum melihat gadisnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik _hime_," ucap pemuda itu pada gadisnya hingga membuat gadis itu merona.

"Silahkan masuk _hime_," lanjutnya membukakan pintu _ferari_ hitam miliknya.

Mobil itu berjalan perlahhan membawa sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

Mobil _ferari _itu masuk ke sebuah halaman rumah mewah bergaya Eropa. Terdengar music romantis mengalun dari dalamnya.

Tak lama mobil tersebut telah sampai di depan pintu mension. Sasuke, pemuda itu turun dari mobil ferarinya dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Seakan menunjukan betapa gentleman dirinya.

Tanpa suara keduanya menautkan tangan dan berjalan perlahan ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Terlihat ruangan yang biasanya dipakai ruang tamu berubah menjadi sebuah ballroom yang memukau.

"TEME… Hinata-chan…" ucap seorang pemuda bermata blue diamond menyapa mereka. Pemuda itu menggandeng seorang gadis berambut _pink_.

"Hn… selamat atas pertunanganmu dan Sakura, Dobe," ucap lelaki yang dipanggil teme itu.

"Ini hadiah untuk kalian dari kami," ucap Hinata menambahkan. "S-syal itu…"

"Oh syal ini, ini hadiah natal Sakura-chan untukku. Kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"Ti-tidak, syalnya bagus sekali," ucap gadis itu tulus. Dan pemuda berambut kuning itu semakin bangga memperlihatkan syalnya.

"Kalian silahkan bedansa. Aku dan Naruto-kun mau menyambut tamu yang lain," pamit gadis bernama Sakura sambil menarik tangan tunangannya.

Setelah Sakura dan Naruto menjauh. Pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama itupun berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan dihadapan gadisnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku _hime?_" pinta pemuda itu pada gadis di depannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan malu-malu sang gadis.

Mereka berdansa tanpa kata hanya gerakan yang menggambarkan betapa saling mencintai. Musik yang romantis menambah keintiman mereka terbukti dengan bibir mereka yang semakin mendekat dan ciuman pun tak bisa dielakan lagi. Tak ada yang mendominasi, tanpa keterpasaan hanya cinta.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>AN : aaaaa, gaje gaje gaje. Sebenernya nggak yakin mau masukkin fic ini. Cuman modal nekat aja .<p>

Semoga bisa diterima :D

.

.

* * *

><p>Bonus :<p>

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara dering telefon memecahkan keheningan. 'Sasuke' nama itu yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"**Otanjoubi Omedetou **_**Hime**_**," **ucap kekasihnya di seberang sana.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun," mata Hinata seakan tak mau berkompromi rasanya berat sekali untuk terbuka.

"**Besok malam sepertinya aku tak bisa merayakan. Aku harus melakukan beberapa operasi hari ini. Kau marah?"**

"Sedikit, tapi kita bisa merayakannya di siang hari kan?"

"**Maaf **_**hime**_**, hari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa. Ada beberapa operasi penting yang harus aku lakukan."**

Terdengar nada penyesalan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau tidur ini masih tengah malam Sasuke…"

"**Oyasumi **_**Hime**_**."**

"Oyasumi—" terdengar suara dengkuran halus hinata mengakhiri.

"**Utsukush****ĩ**** yumeki.*" **Dan telefon pun terputus

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki ditengah hamparan salju, terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Seharusnya hari ini hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Tapi kenapa kekasihnya harus sibuk dihari seperti ini. Ia akui Sasuke memang selalu sibuk, kekasihnya itu merupakan dokter terbaik di Konoha Hospital jadi tak heran ia selalu sibuk. Tapi kenapa hari ini juga. Ingin rasanya sekarang Hinata mencincang Tsunade yang seenaknya memberikan tugas pada Sasuke. (Author dicincang Tsunade x_x)

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan sepertinya ia harus kembali ke rumah. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan malam hari ini. Tou-san memberikannya uang lebih untuk membeli makan yang ia inginkan bersama Hanabi. Terlihat Hanabi membawa kantong berisi makanan yang sangat banyak seperti Hinata. Bukannya mereka hanya merayakannya berempat (Hiasi,Hinata,Hanabi, dan Neji) tapi Hanabi bersikeras membeli makanan yang cukup untuk 20 orang. Alasannya 'siapa tau ada teman nee-chan berkunjung ke rumah untuk minta makanan'.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah. Keadaan rumah tampak sepi. Kamipun melangkah masuk, terlihat Tou-san dan Neji tengah duduk menanti kami.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang, taruh makanannya diatas meja dulu. Tou-san punya hadiah untukmu _Hime_."

"Hadiah?" tidak biasanya tou-san memberikan hadiah saat ulang tahunku.

"Hadiahnya ada di ruang kerja Tou-san, bisakah kau mengambilnya sendiri?"

"Bisa Tou-san," Hinata pun melangkah menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Dan ketika pintu dibuka…

"SURPRISE!" Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah ada dibalik pintu tersebut. Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Ten-ten, Dan…'Sasuke'

Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Maafkan aku _Hime_, aku hanya…"

Sasuke pun berlutut di depan Hinata.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku _Hime_?" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan cincin emas bertahtakan butiran markesit dan berlian disekitarnya, seperti debu-debu kecil yang penuh kilau.

Hinata terlalu syok untuk menjawab, sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain kini tengah sibuk menatap mereka. Malah Lee sedang sibuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"A-a-aku be-bersedia Sasuke…" dan detik itu juga Hinata sudah berada dalam pelukan sang Pangeran es.

"Aishiteru _hime_," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata yang mengakibatkan wajah Hinata benar-benar merah kini.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

><p>*) <strong>Utsukush<strong>**ĩ**** yumeki** artinya Mimpi indah Putri (menurut google translit XD)

Akhir kata

REVIEEEEEEW!

,

,

,

,

,

V


End file.
